


Sigurd Ragnarsson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Sigurd Ragnarsson





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar scoffed as Sigurd saw you and started rushing to your side. He would follow you around as if he’d be lost without you. His brother's teased him endlessly but no one could deny that after he was with you he would emerge from is room with tunes and songs that were beautiful.

“Of you go again.” Ivar nipped at Sigurd. Ivar’s words went ignored.

 

“Sigurd what do you want?” You asked as you went about your usual day. Sigurd just shrugged, looking at you with an oddly dazed look.

The day went on and Sigurd didn’t leave, he even helped although he was mostly in the way. When evening came he suddenly vanished. You curiously moved through the main hall looking for him, chased by the lewd jokes of his brothers.

“Sigurd?” You called, looking for him as you peeked into his room.

He blushed and stumbled to his feet, Oud left on his bed as he hurried over. “Hello.” He said awkwardly.

 

“Why do you follow me?” You asked curiously.

SIgurd went quiet for a long time and stared at the wall before sighing. “Do you remember when my Mother bought a new Thrall and she was awful at braiding my hair?”

“Yes I did it for her.” You answered quickly, recalling how awful Sigurd’s hair had been.

“When you braided you hummed a tune. I tried to ignore it but it would not leave me… So I made it into one of my songs. I have done for years, you do not know that you are hummed and the tunes are so beautiful. I just have to make them into something.” He admitted. He watched as you became awkward, staring at your feet as you fiddled with your fingers.

When he wanted your reaction but you still stayed quiet he gently reached out, gripping your chin, and moved your head so he could meet your gaze. “You made all of those songs because of me?”

 

“I do not think they’re as beautiful as the tunes you hum but I enjoy them.” He admitted. The two of you were silent for a long pause before Sigurd lentt forward to kiss you.

“Sigurd you are missing the pretty… Never mind he found one.” Ubbe slurred as he and Hvitserk stumbled through Sigurd’s door.

Sigurd smiled as he pulled away and everyone looked rather awkward. Ubbe sighed dramatically and strolled over, moving Sigurd so he was hugging you. “Dance, we shall leave, Gods know you two have been in love too long to not at least dance, I think the two of you not being together makes Ivar more angry than the two of you normally.” With that he strolled out, pausing in the doorway for Hvitserk, who’d slumped against the wall.

 

You leant your head against Sigurd as he hummed and watched Hvitserk attempt to walk, motioneding that he needed a moment. Sigurd shrugged and kissed you softly, both of you pulling away when Hvitserk suddenly slammed into the floor. “Sorry! The floor moved!” He whispered loudly and looked up at you but a little dazed and bloody.

“It is alright brother.” Sigurd said, helping Hvitserk up as he headed to the gathering. “I will return.” Sigurd promised with a light laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Sigurd how will you attempt to woo (Y/N) today?” Ivar asked his brother as he watched Sigurd watching you closely as he sat on the porch.

“I do not need to try brother, she is already mine.” Sigurd muttered, smirking when you glanced over at them as your friend pointed out that both the boys were looking at you.

“That would explain why she avoids you at gatherings.” Ivar snickered before leaving Sigurd to watch you.

Later on, that afternoon you came to the blacksmiths with a list of things you had to pick up memorised. Ivar stopped working to watch as you shuffled in, mumbling to one of the people who had been hurrying in and out throughout the day.

“And why have the gods graced me with your beauty today?” Ivar asked making you blush as you carried some things out to a cart that was hitched to a small horse.

“Not the gods I am afraid, but my father, I should get back before he comes looking for me.” you muttered, smiling when you turned to find him gazing up at you.

“Ask him if you can join us for dinner?” Ivar asked and you nodded.

“I will… I have to go, goodbye Ivar.” You giggled when he lent on one arm and waved to you before heading back inside.

 

*************************************************************

 

“Well if it isn’t the lovely (Y/N).” Hvitserk cheered when you shyly came into the room, your father immediately rushed to flirt with Aslaug while Ubbe and Sigurd moved to sit you between them.

“It is nice to see you Hvitserk.” You mumbled, blushing when he grinned at you which made Ivar shuffle in his seat as he glared at his brother.

“And what of me, are you not happy to see me?” Sigurd asked as plates were set on the table in front of you.

“Of course, I am Sigurd.” You smiled and started to eat, missing the smug glance that Sigurd shot Ivar.

“There has to be one of us you like best though?” Ubbe asked and grinned when you glanced in Ivar’s direction before shaking your head. “No, are we not attractive enough?”

“I… well…I.” You spluttered making them all laugh when you blushed furiously and took deep sips of your drink rather than talk to them.

“I think I’m her favourite.” Sigurd muttered as he threw his arm over the back of your chair.

“Nonsense brother, that’d be me.” Hvitserk said through a chuckle as he watched you playfully, winking when you looked up at him.

“So, which of my brothers do you like?” He asked but you shook your head. “Do you not like any of us?”

“I like someone.” You mumbled, jumping when Sigurd’s fingers stroked down the back of your neck.

“Who?” Ivar asked curtly and you refused to acknowledge him as you busied yourself with your food.

“Go on the answer him.” Ubbe nudged you gently, laughing when you shook your head.

“I know who she likes.” Ivar hummed smugly and looked Sigurd in the eyes before turning to you. “Me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten Vikings (Part One)

If you hadn’t seen the little one dragging it’s around you might have driven straight past them. Four little sopping wet kittens were gathered at the side of the road, the biggest one was yowling at the littlest who seemed far too concerned with being spotted to pay attention.

“Hello there.” You said softly. The pretty brown one rushed over and snuffled your pockets, the biggest strolled around you, sniffing and inspecting you while the second smallest just sat and stared. The smallest, an all black ball of fur, dragged himself over and made so much noise that you carefully picked him up.

“Now… let’s get you somewhere safer.” You muttered and carefully carried the kitten, who snuggled into you, to your car. The other three followed and all scrambled in. You drove to the nearest vets, explained what had happened, leaving your name and number before continuing home.

***********************************************************

“Hello?” You grumbled as you answered your phone.

“Miss (Y/L/N). I work at the vets you came into last night and i’m ringing to ask if you’re able to come in.” The voice made you rip back the blanket and scramble to get dress.

By the time you’d made it to the vets the doctors had swapped shifts and there was a long, shrill, continues yowling coming from the back. “Please say you’re taking them!” One of the people on the desk asked as you were led to a room where the four kittens were in a crate.

 

“Will it be ok for me to take them?” you asked curiously, having entertained the idea so much so that you’d stayed up all night researching after having made a detour to the pet store on the way home.

“Sure.” They smiled and checked all the paperwork. Safe to say several hours later you were sat in your living room with four kittens sat in a line staring at you.

“I should name you.” You muttered reaching to pet the biggest, dark brown one. He rubbed up your hand, gently nudging your hand while letting out such a loud purr and series of pleased meows you thought he might vibrate.

 

Before you knew it the kitten that was a milky brown colour and had tufts of fur shooting in all angles, as if he’d just rolled around, bounced over, growling playfully at the biggest kitten who huffed but let you pet him too. He nibbled at your hand, nipping and licking while making a chitterning noise.

After a while the little white kitten shuffled over curiously. The biggest sat and watched him carefully while you're tried to untangle yourself from the other one who, despite your best efforts, was half way up your sleeve and making happy peeping noises.

 

The big one suddenly shoved the white kitten and you caught him in your hands, making a fuss and giving him a kiss which seemed to melt the poor kitten who was spread in your hands while lying on his belly.

The vet had told you the black kitten would probably not move much. So when you looked to the spot he’d been in and found him gone you started to panic. You’d shut them in the living room so he couldn’t have gotten far.

 

You didn’t notice he’d scaled the sofa and was watching you panic and look for him, brothers dancing around your feet, thinking it was all such a fun game. You leant your back against the sofa, hair in hands wondering where he could have gone.

When you finally figured out he’d dived forward and slithered through your arms with a wiggle, landing neatly in your shirt, tail tucked into one of the cups of your bra while his head rested neatly on the swell of your left boob.

“Cutikins, you can’t stay there.” You sighed and tried to move him. Your attempts were met with loud ear splitting wails and spike paws so you sighed in defeat and let him stay. Seeing your submission the other three hurried over, pawing at you as you crossed your legs and gathered them on your lap.

 

“Let’s see. You.” you sighed to the biggest kitten who looked up as if he knew you were addressing him. “Shall be Mr Fluffypants… but we’ll call you Mr Fluff for short… You’ll be Nibbles… Sir Nibbles!” You declared to the milky kitten who chirped and leant up to bump his nose with yours. Before you could Cutiekins paw shot out and batted his brother away.

“You’ll be… pumpkin.” You told the white kitten and you were sure Cutiekins snickered.

***************************************************************

The rest of the day was a blur of stopping a tornado of kittens from destroying the house as they explored and convincing Cutiekins to get out of your top and play. Each time you looked down to check if he was ok he was gazing up at you adoringly with large blue eyes and it was a little unnerving.

Convincing them to eat was the worst task of the day. Sir Nibbles gladly ate all four meals, Cutiekins stole what he could off your fork which impressed you more than anything because he was deviously quick.

 

Mr Fluff and Pumpkin both sat and stared, refusing their food, promptly joined by Mr Nibbles after he realised you were cooking them chicken. Once it was set in front of them they all scoffed it down. Except for Cutiekins who demanded to be hand fed small strips and made obscenely loud smacking noises as he ate, glancing at his brothers as if he was showing off as the all sat and watched.

Once they’d eaten you settled them into the big bed you’d gotten and snuck off. You rushed to get changed and climb into bed but when you got out of the bathroom your found the door had been opened and four kittens were all proudly spread on your bed.

 

“I guess you’re all sleeping with me.” You sighed, not at all upset at the thought. As soon as you lay down your were swarmed with kittens. Mr Nibbled tucked himself in the fold of the duvet that spread against the pillow next to you. Mr Fluff wriggled to snuggled against your thigh, followed by Pumpkin.

Cutiekins made himself comfortable by scootching as close as h could and resting his head on your chest, making you jump when he kneaded at your breast before settling to sleep. “This is going to be harder than I figured.” You groaned.

 

*******************************************************

 

You woke up to something stroking your face and you assumed it was just one of the kittens. Until it dawned on your sleepy mind that kittens do not have well worked fingers or make soft moaning sounds. Your eyes shot open and for a moment you were frozen.

A young man with dazzling blue eyes was staring at you as he stroked your hip and stomach with his hand will he ran his bottom lip through his teeth and looked at you like you were his next meal. “Good morning stór kettlingur.” He hummed in a tone of voice that would be hypnotic if you hadn’t realised that you had no clue who he was.

 

You shrieked which alerted the still sleeping kittens to the man and all three rushed to him. Mr Fluff seemed to start ranting, which was crazy of course, but you didn’t know how else to think of it.

“She will not throw us out! The only reason the last one threw us out was because Hvitserk could not stop eating and he made a mess.” The man scoffed at Mr Fluff who sat down and stared at him.

“Wh… What’re you… You’re talking to my cat. AND WHERE IS MY CUTIEKINS! WHAT’VE… WHERE IS HE!?” You snapped, realising he wasn’t on the bed.

“I am right here.” He scoffed. Your eyes widened as he shrank into the kitten you’d already become attached to before turning back, using the blanket to cover himself. “We are viking. Well we were.”

 

“Oh… My…” Before you could finish and start panicking Cutiekins slapped a hand over your mouth.

“I am Ivar. This is Ubbe, Sigurd and the idiot who pisses off fair folk.” He pointed to each of the kittens, the last one he poked in the belly and Mr Nibbles looked as if he was pouting even with his tiny paws in the air. “Luckily my mother gave me a gift for safe travels, the only problem is I still have a kitten body most of the time.”

“You… You… WHAT!” You gasped and he rolled his eyes, petting your check as he tutted.

 

“You are not very clever are you, stór kettlingur?” He asked and you just stared at him. “I suppose I shall do as Ubbe says and let it sink in before turning back… you can keep our kitten names but if you wish to speak to me like this I will not answer to a pet name. I am not a pet.”

You watched as Ivar turned back into Cutiekins and stared at him, the same blue eyes watching you with amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten Vikings (Part Two)

“Fair folk… or fairy. A creature with mythical abilities.” You muttered as you read through the first thing that popped up when you googled fair folk. Cutiekins or rather, Ivar, made a noise next to you and tapped at the laptop. “These things aren’t real.” You scoffed to which the cat’s eyes rolled and twitched his tail.

Before you could continue arguing with the tiny cat you heard a coughing noise and you rushed off to see what was happening. Sir nibbles. Hvitserk. Was lay, yowling pitifully next to a bag of food he’d ripped into, his barreled little belly showing as he lay on his back.

“What’d you do!” You gasped and scooped him up. Ivar hissed and snapped his sharp little teeth as you fussed over Hvitserk and built him a little bed out of a cushions and tucked him up under a tiny blanket you found at the back of your cupboards.

You jumped when Ivar’s little paw slapped Hvitserk’s forehead and after several minutes of defending Hvitserk you picked him up by the scruff of his neck and his tubby middle before he started changing back and you yelped, promptly dropping the now six foot tall naked man.

“STOP DOING THAT!” You shrieked and he cocked his head.

“Well then stop ignoring me.” He huffed.

 

“I did not ignore you, I am trying to take care of my cat. Your brother. The magic kitten.” You gripped your hands in your hair and glared at Ivar who was pulling the duvet off your bed to cover himself and dragging Hvitserk, who looked alarmed at how quickly he was reaching the edge of the bed.

A crash from the other room made you sighed as you rushed to see what the other two had done. Pumpkin was looking at the dish that was normally sat on the coffee table while Mr Fluffypants was snuffling at him.

“Shut up!” Ivar hissed and you quickly ran back in to find Hvitserk yowling while Ivar glared at him.

 

“ENOUGH! I cannot live with a bunch of magic talking kittens!” You yelped and stomped out of the house chased by Ivar’s objection that they were cursed Vikings and not kittens.

********************************************************

You went back home an hour later and slumped onto the sofa, closing your eyes and wishing your slight wish for mythical things to be real to vanish. So you could simply claim you were crazy and that a bunch of fairy cursed vikings didn’t live in your house under the guise of seemingly immortal kittens.

“Ugh, this is awful.” Ivar scoffed and you groaned. When your eyes opened you saw he was perched on the edge of your coffee table. Eyes rolling as he looked down at you.

“Well I don’t have music intended for magic vikings!” You snapped and snatched the headphones off him.

“We are not magic. We are cursed.” He huffed and pouted at you.

 

“Cursed by magic.” You pointed out and he growled. “Will you please stop changing back because all you’re just all naked!” You gasped when you glanced at him and realised all he was wearing was your huge black leather jacket that had been handed down.

“Then have clothes made for me.” He snapped. You winced and sat up.

“People don’t. Have clothes made for them any more, you get them from the shop.” You explained and he scowled. “Just… I’ll order you some clothes.” You grumbled and rushed to see if the tiny kitten you’d left in your bed was alright.

“You order me clothes but they are not made for me?” Ivar asked as Ubbe moved and snuggled into Sigurd to let you gently rub Hvitserk’s belly.

 

Hvitserk licked and rubbed against you hand and they all sleepily snuggled around you as you leant against the bed. You yelped and startled them when you felt little claws digging up your leg as Curtains climbed up and plopped down in front of you, glaring at you while mewing.

“Will you stop you’re not hurt!” you huffed and Ivar cocked his head, licking at his back legs. “That’s not what I meant will you just. Let me check your brother is fine and doesn’t need the vet and. You can sit in my top.”

The deal went over very well. Especially after Sigurd tried to join and Ivar knocked him over. You gave up and lay down, tucking Hvitserk in your arm, Ubbe hissed at Ivar when he tried to stop him from snuggling against you, Sigurd joined him and they both lazily watched you warily fussing over the wailing kitten who’s tubby belly seemed to be causing his discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

“It is your fault we got stuck out here.” You sighed as Sigurd continued to complain about the little food you’d shared between the two of you and let you drag as much clothing the two of you were willing to lose up to dry. “It is lucky we found a cabin at all!”

“Mead would make it better.” He grumbled, sipping at his water, glaring at you.

“So would being back in town but you had to get us lost. I told you we should have stayed with Hvitserk.” You sighed and rolled your eyes, turning away from him as you continued your irritable mood. “People probably abandoned this cabin because it’s so cold.”

“Fine, I am sorry. Will keeping you from freezing make up for it?” He asked and smiled when you glanced over at him.

“It will be a start.” You hummed, secretly grateful to lay next to Sigurd and have the few furs he could find and both your cloaks over you. You weren’t going to tell him that though.

 

“What else can I do to make your stay more comfortable?” He teased, and tried to play cocky but you knew a little nudge would have him a shy mess.

“Well I could think of something.” You hummed, smirking as you looked at him, your head resting on his forearm as you reached up to twirl one of his braids in your fingers.

 

“Oh?” He asked and swallowed when you looked up at him with a smirk. Your hand slid into his hair, tangling with the fluffy locks as you pulled which caused a moan to bubble in the back of his throat.

He rolled over you, pinning you under him as he kissed you. The only other boy you’d ever been kissed by was Hvitserk and he’d been chased off by Floki and a sharp looking stick before his hands could wonder. But his needy rough kissing was very different from Sigurd’s hesitant and rather wet kiss.

 

His teeth grazed your bottom lip and you hummed softly. Discovering the noise he tried it again a little rougher. “Sigurd?” You sighed and he pulled away before lavishing attention on the sweet spot of your neck. “I know how you can be a good boy and make it up to me.”

There was a distinct whine that escaped him. When he looked at you he was breathing fast, licking his lips as he waited for you to tell him what you wanted next. You pushed gently against his chest, making him kneel between your legs as you slowly pulled your dress up.

 

He swallowed before letting out a sigh as you hiked your dress higher. His worked fingers stroked gently over your skin, making their way up your inner thigh as he almost reached your core before trailing them up the back of your bent thigh. “Please!” He begged as he slid to his stomach.

 

You could feel his fanning across your core as he begged, Looking down you felt heat flush to your core, wetness gathering at the sight of Sigurd Ragnarsson on his front begging for a taste of you. “Go on then, I thought you were going to make it up to me.” You taunted.

As soon as you finished speaking he dived forwards, hands gripping gently at your thighs as he buried his head, tongue teasing your folds as he moaned, sending vibrations to your core that had you arching your back off the bed.

 

“More… Sigurd.” You whimpered, tugging his hair as he did what you asked, fingers joining his tongue as he searched for the spot that should have you melting into him.

As soon as he found it your whole body jerked and his repeated attack on the spot mixed with his teeth and tongue teasing your clit. A heated ache built painfully in your abdomen as he tried desperately to seek out your high.

 

You came with a loud cry, gasping for air as he moaned loudly, mouth working as if his first meal in months. When you could find your voice your body was shaking, thighs aching as they clamped around his head.

 

“Well?” He sighed as he kissed up your thighs. “Have I been a good boy and made it up to you?” Sigurd asked looking up at you, midkiff.

“A very good boy.” You hummed and he smiled, resting his head on your stomach as he trailed his fingertips up and down your legs, watching the fire crackle and dance.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in your family were giants. That was to say. You were the only short one. Because of that the Ragnarssons loved to tease you. Ivar had been cruel when when you were children but you ended his teasing with a swift punch in the eye. He didn’t say another mean word about his tiny friend, instead, he allowed you to befriend him.

 

Ubbe, Bjorn and Hvitserk would all tease you, finding you cute or adorable and loving when you’d complain and laugh about their jokes. But Sigurd was the worst. His name callings really hurt and even with Ivar telling you to ignore him, you couldn’t.

“What is it little one?” Hvitserk asked, winking when you sat next to Ivar.

“Sigurd took away my cup.” You said and all three brothers stared at you expectantly. “He gave me this tiny cup and said I was not big enough for a real one.”

Ivar snorted as his laughed through the sip of his drink, flinching and turning to glare at you as you hit his arm.

 

“Well what did you do back?” Ubbe asked as you took a seat beside Ivar.

“I left and came up here.” You said and frowned when they all groaned.

“Why don’t you talk back like you do with us or Bjorn? Or give him a poke like you did Ivar?” Hvitserk asked as he nibbled at the bread you’d helped him carry to the cabin that morning.

“He makes me nervous!” You objected. Ivar frowned at his brothers shared a look and grinned.

“Because you like him?” Hvitserk asked with a smirk.

“I do not!” You said and kneeled up to turn and face Hvitserk.

“No, she loves him.” Ubbe added, laughing when you grabbed a clump of grass and tossed it at Ubbe who took the tiny blows in favour of protecting his drink.

 

“She does not, why would (Y/N) love Sigurd, she would not love Sigurd. No one loves Sigurd.” Ivar babbled out, scowling as the aforementioned brother jogged to the cabin with rabbits for dinner.

“I got enough for everyone, and Bjorn, he is on his way. (Y/N) you can have the scraps right? You do not eat much.” He smirked as he took a seat next to Ubbe. When you glanced up everyone but Sigurd was staring at you.

As the evening went on Sigurd made more and more comments and Ivar began to whisper in your ear, encouragements ranging from pushing Sigurd off his chair to slapping him with the Rabbit Hvitserk was skinning.

When Bjorn arrived and everyone was more focused you all calmed down. Bjorn was talking tactics when Sigurd snipped out again. “Take (Y/N), she’s so short they probably wouldn’t spot her.

“Kick him! Push him off his chair. Stab him… but gently because it would anger mother.” Ivar whispered in your ear until you stood up, stomped over to Sigurd and glared at him.

 

“You… are very annoying!” You said as if you’d concocted the most painful comeback imaginable. When Sigurd started to open his mouth to tease you against you moved closer.

“(Y/N) do not listen to Ivar!” Hvitserk said, having heard Ivar hiss something sounding like ‘Stab his leg with Ubbe’s fork.’

With a firm nod you leaned further and yanked Sigurd’s hair hard enough to yank his head. “I do not like you Sigurd.” you declared.

No one said anything, either surprised at you outburst or to polite to say how awful you were at offending people. Sigurd glanced around at everyone with a scowl, cleared his throat and marched off.

“You should not have pulled his hair, that will make things worse.” Ubbe muttered as he stared at the table and fumbled for the arrow he’d been fixing to stare at it. Hvitserk was overcome with laughter and laughed until he tumbled off his chair.

 

“Why not. You all said to get mean.” You objected as you crossed your arms and frowned at them.

“If you wanted to be mean you should have pushed him down or slapped him.” Ivar said as you went to sit back with him. “Besides why would it be worse, she just pulled his hair?”

“Because some men like their hair pulled.” Bjorn offered which made Hvitserk start giggling again.

“Why?” You and Ivar asked in unison.

“Because some men or women like to have their hair pulled during... “ Ubbe trailed off and glanced at Bjorn who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“When they fuck.” He offered helpfully.

You and Ivar exchanged horrified looks. “Oh Gods! Sigurd thinks you want to fuck him!”

 

“I did not know it meant that! I just wanted to upset him and he’s always playing with his hair.” You said back quickly, smiling a little when you caught sight of Hvitserk gripping his sides as he laughed.

“No one will fuck him, that’s why he plays with his hair.” Ivar said decisively and you made the typical noise you made when Ivar spouted nonsense that you believed.

“Oh Gods!” Hvitserk said through a wheezed breath as he tried to calm himself and wiped tears from his eyes. “Did you see his face. And Ivar wanted her to stab him. What a mess.” Hvitserk snorted as another fit of giggles caught him.

“He did look very angry.” You said before joining Hvitserk’s giggles which made Ivar smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Sigurd laughed as he heard you shouting, when he glanced over he could see you stomping over. “It looks as if a beast is coming ourway.” He said to his brothers.

“They are being such bitches and I can’t stand it any longer!” You huffed and threw yourself down on the space Sgurd had ,made for you.

“This is why you should spend the day with us.” He offered cheerfully. Your were quiet for a while and they waited for you to have another outburst.

“Sorry I said "bitches”, I’m just really worked up.” You said suddenly and they burst into laughter.

“We don’t mind. We find it amusing when you get worked up.” Sigurd said as he turned his head to watch you as you plated his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

“I got this, I watch food network.” You yell, shoving hvitserk out the kitchen to stop him eating all the food.

Ubbe and Sigurd chuckle from their seats. “You ok sweetheart?” Sigurd called and waited for you to answer.

“Hvitserk keeps eating the food!” You complained and He jumped to his feet, flicking at Hvitserk’s head as he passed.

“Do you need us to go to the shops?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck.

“No, just tell him if he keeps eating before dinner I’ll throw Ivar at him and never feed him again.” you grumbled.

“Hey! I like your food!” Ivar yelled from the game room where he was happily sat alone on the xbox.

“She’s throwing you and not feeding Hvitserk.” Sigurd said as he kissed you again and left to sit with the others.

“That’s fine!” Ivar called back and you rolled your eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

You smiled as you took a deep breath, you’d been allowed to leave the main hall. To sit on the porch but at least it was outside and away from the blabbering medics who were poking and fussing.  
“How are you doing?” Aslaug asked as she watched you hold the newborn baby as you sat on the porch with you. It was the first day   
“I am… frightened. Sigurd is too but he would not admit he is. Hvitserk keeps trying to hold him but I fear letting anyone else to close.  
“It will pass the more you have.” She said as she leant in and smiled, stroking her grand child’s cheek.

Sigurd stopped sharpening the weapons he had been cleaning and glanced up at you. He smiled proudly as he watched you with Aslaug who had been nervously fussing over her newest grandchild.  
“You look happy brother.” Ubbe said and chuckled when Sigurd nodded.  
“Of course why would I not be?” Sigurd muttered without looking at Ubbe who pulled a face at Hvitserk.  
“It is early on brother. It has only been a day.” Ubbe said wearily and raised his eyebrows, glancing at Hvitserk who bounced over to squeeze Sigurd’s shoulder.  
“Once it learns crying will get him attention, always. It will complain as much as Ivar.” Hvitserk said and Sigurd’s smile fell.

**********************************************************************

Sigurd watched you fuss over the baby carefully. You hadn’t even acknowledged him when he’d arrived home, even when he started the fire and had the Thrall start cooking. He wanted to complain that you were ignoring him, that no matter what he said you seemed not to hear him. Instead you focused on the baby.

With a sigh he decided to go and see what his brothers were doing. After spending a long while drinking and joking with Hvitserk, while ignoring Ubbe’s knowing sniped comments. After he’d drunk enough to feel a little dizzy he decided to head back to the house.  
His eyes widened when he found you pacing, trying to shush the baby that was screeching, you looked panicked.

“(Y/N)?” Sigurd asked. You stopped when you saw him then burst into tears.  
“I can not make them stop crying. What will Aslaug think! She believes I am taking such good care of the baby but there is nothing I can do to hush them.” You said. Sigurd smiled and hugged you. Telling you to lay down, you looked more than exhausted.

Gently he picked up the child. Sitting next to you he leant back on the headboard of the bed and sang softly to the baby who looked up at him , fists grabbing at his hair. Slowly the baby went quiet then fell asleep. Setting the baby back in his bed Sigurd turned to you, smiling when he realised he’d sung you to sleep too. Placing a gentle kiss on your forehead he pulled the furs over you.


End file.
